Conflicting Love
by Astrix0
Summary: My first Allen x Road fan fic  cheers  . In my opinion they are the best pairing in D.Gray-Man. Rating is for language. May contain bashing.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hello again readers. This time I am writing serious (well as serious as you can get while writing a Romance/Humor story). This is an Allen x Road story (using this to combat the shear magnitude of all the Allen x Kanda and Allen x Lenalee stories). Although this pairing may or may not happen in D. Gray-Man (fingers crossed) it is in my opinion the best pairing (high-five to all the Allen x Road fans).

So without further stalling or Allen x Lenalee bashing here is my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. (Sad but true)

~Conflicting Love~

Prologue:

_Allen was in trouble and he knew it. With all the stress that the Fourteenth and Central were putting on him lately he was able to forget about the trouble he was actually in. At least momentarily. _

_However with his current mission he would be reminded of his trouble. It wasn't that it was life threatening it was just…confusing._

_The problem that he was now facing was in fact a topic which he had no idea even how to deal with. It was love. Sure he had Mana, but that was a love between a parent and a child. No this was a kind of love he was entirely unfamiliar with._

_And who was the person he was "in love with"? It was none other than the person he was currently fighting against. The same person who stabbed him in his cursed eye and caused him so much. The same person who he wanted to hate, but he couldn't. The same person who kissed him on the White Ark. Road Kamelot._

_Ever since the incident on the White Ark he has had feelings for the young Noah. Not that they were actually love it was more like an attraction. Allen felt pang guilty because of these emotions. He felt that he could eventually fall for Road (he blushed at the thought). But with the way this war was he didn't think it could ever work out._

_It was kind of depressing actually. The one person who, since Mana, he felt sincerely loved him. The one person who he had ever kissed him. Was forever an enemy of the Black Order. _

_So with all this in mind he continued with his fight. With one thought in his mind "Did he really love Road"._

* * *

_Road on the other hand didn't really feel as bad about her feelings as Allen did. Sure she was his enemy and he was hers. But she felt a strong bond to him that she believed could bridge their divide. She really didn't know if he could ever love her though. And if he did she didn't know if her family would ever forgive her._

_It was no secret that she wasn't suppose to love Allen. Tyki made that clear when she first kissed Allen. But she couldn't help herself no matter how bad it was or looked she just couldn't stop loving Allen. _

_If there was just some way that she could show him that they could be together. There in itself was the problem. She didn't know how to solve this. If the Earl ever found out that she loved Allen the results could be disastrous. And if Allen did love her the Order would probably execute him for treason. _

*Sigh* _She just had to find a way though. She was going to love Allen. The question that kept coming into her mind though: "Does he love me?"_

Authors Note: And there it is my first part of my Allen x Road story. Sorry it was kind of depressing, but I had to add a little conflict to the story. I mean I just couldn't start the story with them doing in a closest or something. Well… maybe I could but that would kind of run the plot of my story.

I really couldn't decide on whose POV I wanted to portray in the prologue so I decided to just have both Allen's and Road's.

Anyway hoped you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Next Chapter might come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter One: A Normal Day

Authors Note: Hey readers I'm back! If anyone read my last chapter they will notice that I said that I might release the next chapter (this chapter) the next day. Well I lied…I am releasing it on the same day! (Dun dun dunnnn).

Anyway this chapter will be focusing on Allen.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

~Conflicting Love~

Chapter 1:

A Normal Day

It had been awhile that Allen was able to relax a little bit. Lately for some reason he had been going on a lot of missions which was beginning to tire him. Another reason he was able to relax a little more than he had been was because Lavi and Lenalee also had a break from missions.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted.

"Huh, what's up Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you were headed to the dining hall to get breakfast or something."

"Yeah, that's where I am going."

"Great we can eat together than, it seems like we haven't been able to talk in awhile."

When they got to the dining hall Allen ordered his usually mountain of food, and found an open table. Shortly after Lavi can up and sat down marveling at how much Allen was able to eat.

_This kid just seems to have a black hole for a stomach or something. _Lavi was thinking when Lenalee sat down next across from Allen.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Lenalee." Lavi said still watching Allen devour entire meals in seconds.

"Hey Lenalee," Allen said during a break from eating "how are you doing today."

"Good Allen, thanks for asking." Lenalee said while smiling a usual radiant smile. "I was wondering though if you guys have plans today. It being so nice out today, I was thinking we could go into town."

"Sure," both Allen and Lavi said in unison.

"Before I go though I need to grab some money." Allen said whipping his face with a napkin.

"Huh, why do you need money we are probably just going to walk around. Unless…." Lavi trailed off "You are getting a present for a secret girlfriend or something!" Lavi said giving his usual mischievous grin.

Before Allen could retort, Lenalee punched Lavi in a should causing him to grunt in pain.

"What was that for Lenalle! I was only kidding!" Lavi cried rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for being so suspicious of Allen," Lenalee said still smiling, "We'll wait for you at the town square Allen."

"Alright." Allen said happily walking out of the dining hall.

While on his way to his room Allen began to think of what Lavi said. _Why is Lavi constantly thinking I have a secret girlfriend or something. I mean sure we haven't seen each other lately but if I did have a girlfriend I probably would have told him when we were walking towards the dining hall._

Continuing to ponder those thoughts Allen entered his room and was surprised instantely at what awaited him. There sitting on his bed was no other than the Noah Road Kamelot.

"ALLLEEENNN!!" Road said while running at Allen almost knocking him down on impact.

"Road what are you doing here?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see my favorite exorcist that all."

"You really shouldn't be here Road. You're lucky Link went to report on my current actions or you would've been caught."

"Silly Allen, I wouldn't have come if Link was still here. I am not stupid." Road said confidently.

"Besides," she said seriously now, "I wanted to come and talk to you privately about something."

"What?" Allen said with a questioning look on his face.

"This!" Road said taking the opening left by Allen to kiss him right on the lips.

"Ugh, Road you need to stop kissing me we are enemies." Allen said trying to hid his red cheeks.

"But we aren't enemies at the moment and besides it looked like you enjoyed it."

"Road, I can't deal with you right now I was supposed to meet Lavi and Lenalee in town."

"Oh alright, but you have to make it up to me." Road said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to be in my room in the first place!"

"Whatever Allen, I'll see you tomorrow." Road said waving while one of her doors rose from the floor.

Before leaving she turned a blew Allen a kiss and winked. Which caused Allen to blush visible enough for Road to see.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you had a crush on me or something Allen." Road said giggling.

"Hey wait I don't…" but before he could finish Road was already gone.

*Sigh* _I really need to find a way to get Road off my back._

But secretly Allen wondered if he did have a crush on Road Kamelot.

Authors Note: Alright that Chapter 1. Sorry if the prologue and this chapter seem a little lame but things are going to pick up. Also many of you might be wondering why I gave this story an M rating when there hasn't been any cussing or suggestive thems. Well that's partially a secret (don't want to spoil any thing for upcoming chapters) but one reason for this is because for the first two chapters I wanted things to start smoothly.

Oh well just wanted to add a few words. As always your reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter Two: Surprise

Authors Note: K readers I'm back! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend but I was really busy. Anyway I wanted to get this update out quick so I could move along with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or its characters.

~Conflicting Love~

Chapter 2:

Surprise

After the surprise meeting with Road in his room, Allen was on edge. He just didn't understand why the little Noah was so affectionate towards him.

_I mean does she really have to kiss me every time she sees me? _Allen thought. He was walking down the hallway from his room when he suddenly got the feeling like he was forgetting something. However no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what.

So instead of trying to pursue the matter any further he decided to just go eat lunch and check in with Komui to see if he had to do any missions.

"Where the fuck is Allen!" Lavi all but screamed out while sitting down near a fountain in the town square.

"I don't know but you shouldn't shout so loud people are starting to stare." Lenalee stated with a worried look on her face.

"Well I am just wondering how that idiot completely forgot to meet us here!"

"I don't know but you shouldn't call Allen an idiot."

"Whatever, he probably is back at HQ eating a huge lunch or something like that."

Back at the Black Order Allen was sitting at a lunch table in the dining hall wondering where Lavi and Lenalee where. _Huh Komui must of sent them somewhere of something. _Allen though while he was eating. He suddenly sat up from his now mountain of empty plates and began to walk towards Komui's office.

_Man I still get the feeling I am forgetting something._

"That's it! Let's just go get lunch Lenalee it's almost 2 pm." Lavi said while still visibly pissed off that Allen had seemingly blown them off.

"Ok, but we should come back here after we are done just incase Allen shows up."

"Forget him! I want to just get something to eat and look around town."

"But Lavi we can't forget about Allen, who knows my brother might have given him a mission or something."

Back at the Black Order Allen was in Komui's office waiting for the supervisor to return from the lab.

_Man this feeling just won't go away. And where is Lavi and Lenalee? _Before Allen could think any more on the subject Komui walked into his office not noticing Allen leaning on a wall facing the supervisor's desk.

"Hello Komui," Allen said while trying to hide a grin. _He obviously hasn't seen me yet. _Allen chuckled to himself.

"Oh Allen, you surprised me there!" Komui said while trying to hold back a shout of surprise.

"Sorry supervisor, I just came to check to see if I was scheduled for any missions or something."

"Well, let me check…." Komui was shifting through his paper ridding desk trying to look for a certain piece of paper.

_It looks like he is trying to find a needle in haystack. _Allen thought hopelessly. _This might take forever._

But just when he thought those words, Komui shouted in success. _Hmm, well I guess not. _

"Now let's see…nope don't have you scheduled for anything today Allen."

"Ok," Allen said turning around about to head towards his room. _Guess I'll just wait till its time for dinner. Man time sure flies by when you have nothing to do._

"Wait Allen," Komui shouted before Allen closed the door behind him.

"What?" Allen said while poking his head back into Komui's office.

"I was just wondering if you saw Lenalee anywhere." Komui said with a worried express on his face,

_Oh shit! I completely forgot, I was supposed to meet Lenalee and Lave in town today. _Allen mentally kicked himself while remembering the meeting with his two friends at breakfast.

"Um…yeah she went into town with Lavi." Allen said but instantly expressed a look of horror as he realized the huge mistake he had just made.

"WHAT, MY LITTLE LENALEE IS OUT ON A DATE WITH THAT LITTLE WORM!?!?!?!" Komui screamed his eyes having a gleam of murderous intent.

But Allen was already on the way running to his room to grab his exorcist coat. _Man I have to grab my coat and find Lavi and Lenalee before Komui finds them._ Allen thought while turning the doorknob to his room and rushing inside.

Just them he saw a flash a blue and white as the little Noah Road Kamelot jumped across the room.

"ALLLLEENNN!" She screamed will lunging at him. Before Allen could even respond, Road flung into him knocking him down.

Allen had flash of pain as his head hit the wall hard before his mind went completely blank.

Authors Note: And there you have it Chapter 2. As you can see I am starting to add a little more hilarity in this story. Had to leave you on a little cliffy the next chapter is probably going to be as long, if not longer, than this chapter.

As always reviews are welcomed.


End file.
